Five Lives
by EYES to LIE
Summary: Five Lives, she has touched. Five Lives she has changed. Including her own. Drabbles


**Title: Five Lives  
By: EYEStoLIE  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Many Many Pairings...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

**

**I.**

She felt like he had always been there for her, holding her hand. Teaching her things, making her smarter. Kinder, more beautiful. Of course, she could _never _get to his level. After all, he was her Prince, and princes have a level all their own. One that she could only dream of. But now she knows it all was false. And she looks at him with cool eyes and smiles, sending shivers down his spine.

_I never needed him, _she thinks to herself as she continues to stare him down with frozen amber. _He needed me. _And she _knows _this much is true, because if she was so boring, so pathetic to be around, why was he always there? She may have been a housemaid to him at one point, but no longer.

Now she knows the truth, she knows that he's the ugly one.

And Kyouko Mogami is beautiful.

**II.**

He supposed he never really did hate her. Her motives, yes, those were something he loathed about her. Entering for personal revenge—for a mere grudge!—honestly, what was she thinking? But as much as he wanted to, he could never hate the _girl. _Not once. And he often wondered why that was.

Maybe it was the way she tried so hard, until the point where she passes out. _You act like you need to get a hundred in all subjects. _And he knew that she did need to get them, at least in her mind. She was still back in Kyoto, trying so hard to please a mother who would never want a daughter who wasn't perfect. A mother with a heart as cold as ice, who wouldn't even accept a ninety-eight. His own heart grew hot and angry when he thought about all those tears she wasted on her. But he had made those tears go away with a stone. With a treasure named Tomorokoshi.

And he smiles at her, as she fumbles around the agency in a ridiculous hot pink jumpsuit, because he knows he can't help it.

He really can't.

Because Ren Tsruga knows he's hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her.

**III.**

Honestly, it wasn't any wonder she got into the only Agency larger than his, and he knows that far too well. At first he had been skeptical, wondering if she even had any real talent. It had only been a few months since she had sworn her revenge, after all! How good could she have possibly gotten in such a short time? That was what he thought before he saw her act.

It was amazing, quite frankly. How she could do that to _Pochi_, who had been crying only minutes ago about how much she hates that girl, how she can't act with her. But you would never know that by looking at them now, sitting in that field of flowers. He watches fixatedly as she smiles and makes _Pochi _smile back like the two were best friends. And for a moment he knows that he longs for her to smile at _him _like that too, because she used to be just a childhood friend he could use, but now she's different. He wants to feel that warmth. But all he gets is ice.

Even so, for a moment he thinks it might not be too late, that maybe there's still a chance. A fleeting hope. Then her cell phone chirps annoyingly and she answers without a moment's hesitation.

"Tsruga-san?"

And Shou Fuwa knows that there is no forgiveness.

**IV.**

That girl really was a handful, she knew that right off the bat. Everyone else was all jittery nerves and nail-biting, and oh-em-gee, I might not make it! But there she was, sitting on the floor as calm as can be, sewing a doll as if she didn't have a care in the world. It made her sick, even more than seeing that little girl there. But, as much as she hated to admit it, the girl grows on you.

Maybe it was all the times she ran after her cheerfully, crying out, "Moko!" at the top of her lungs. The times she cheered her up when she was down, or pointed out the things that seemed so obvious, but easy to miss. The way she always expected the worst, or was timid to a fault one minute, then experienced and wise and courageous the next. The way she paraded around in that stupid uniform with pride, and felt the need to complete a job with a dedication that scared even her. It made her both proud and ashamed to be that woman's partner at the same time. But, she supposed, that's just how things are around her. That's the way they should be.

At some points, she thinks they really are best friends. But right when she feels like saying so, the other girl just smiles like an idiot and asks her to get an ice cream with her.

Biting back a smile, Kanae Kotonomi says yes.

**V.**

She knows with a certainty, that her _onee-chan _is the best one there is, no doubts about it. Who else has an _onee-chan _who likes curse dolls and black magic as much as her 'little sister' does? None that she knows of, so she tells herself that she definitely has the best one there is. But there's more reasons than just that, and she keeps them very close to her heart.

Like when her _onee-chan _did the revised play for her, showing her the way she felt it should be shown. The way that was right, with the little sister being hated. She had just meant to be a spectator, but at some point she found herself yelling, testifying not only to her _onee-chan_, but to herself, to her doubts. She found herself saying that she knows her father loves her, that nothing can change that. Because he sends her an Email everyday, and a present every year, even if they aren't things that she likes. But it was _her _fault there was a wall between them, not his. And she knows this, because at the end of every Email, he tells her he loves her. She knows this, because she never replied out of fear that he'd stop sending them. But he doesn't stop, and she smiles to herself.

"_Onee-chan!_" she yells, and the woman in front of her smiles at her, walking over.

"Good morning!" she says back, handing her the curse dolls she promised her. "I don't understand why you don't just buy some dolls," she says, obviously shy about her work.

Maria just smiles at her _onee-chan _and tells her cheerfully, "Because you made these ones!"

**

* * *

Review?  
**


End file.
